encyclopaediafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Heinrich Andergassen
__INDEX__ miniatur|Heinrich Andergassen bei seinem Prozess am 15. Jänner 1946 in Neapel Heinrich oder Heinz Andergassen (* 30. Juli 1908 in Hall in Tirol; † 26. Juli 1946 bei Pisa) war ein österreichischer SS-Offizier, der als Kriegsverbrecher verurteilt und hingerichtet wurde. Andergassen war SS-Sturmscharführer und später SS-Untersturmführer der Gruppe Oberitalien-West. Herkunft Andergassens Eltern waren August, städtischer Polizeibeamter in Hall, und Maria Andergassen, geb. Hochmuth. Sein Großvater Franz Alexander Andergassen stammte aus Kaltern. Heinz Andergassen war nicht verheiratet und hatte keine Nachkommen. Laufbahn Andergassen erlernte das Maschinenschlosserhandwerk in Wattens. 1929 trat er freiwillig ins österreichische Bundesheer ein und wurde in der Kraft- und Radfahrzeuganstalt im Wiener Arsenal zum Zugsführer ausgebildet. Aus dem Bundesheer wurde er in die österreichische Bundesgendarmerie übernommen. 1937 wurde er zum österreichischen Gendarmeriebeamten ernannt. Andergassen war in Schwaz und später in Innsbruck zum Dienst eingeteilt. Nach dem Anschluss Österreichs an das Deutsche Reich wurde er bei der Gestapo aktiv. Bei der Besetzung des Sudetenlandes war er als Gendarmeriebezirksoberwachtmeister in einer Polizei-Hundertschaft im Einsatz. Im Mai 1938 trat er der NSDAP bei. Ab Oktober 1938 wurde er bei der Staatspolizeistelle Innsbruck als Kriminalassistent eingestellt.Vgl. Akten zu Heinrich Andergassen im Bundesarchiv Berlin, vor allem ein von Heinrich Andergassen handschriftlich verfasster Lebenslauf. 1943, unmittelbar nach dem Einmarsch in Südtirol, wurde Andergassen zum Leiter der SD-Außenstelle Meran ernannt. Er befehligte als solcher die Verhaftung der in Meran noch anwesenden Juden. In Bozen war er Kommandeur der Sicherheitspolizei. Die Ermordung Manlio Longons Am 15. Dezember 1944 wurde der in Südtirol tätige italienische Widerstandskämpfer Manlio Longon „Angelo“ (* 1901), Leiter des Comitato di Liberazione Nazionale (CLN) Bozen (dem italienischen Partisanenverband), durch die SS gefangen genommen. Nach tagelanger Folter wurde er am 1. Jänner 1945 im Kellergeschoss des Bozner Armeekorps auf Befehl von Gestapo-Chef SS-Sturmbannführer August Schiffer von Heinz Andergassen erhängt. Die Ermordung Roderick Stephen Halls Am 26. Jänner 1945 wurde der amerikanische Fallschirmspringer Captain Roderick Hall in Cortina d’Ampezzo von deutschen Soldaten gefangen genommen und zur Gestapo nach Bozen verbracht. Gestapo-Chef SS-Sturmbannführer August Schiffer erteilte Andergassen und SS-Oberscharführer Albert Storz am 19. Februar 1945 den Auftrag, den Gefangenen für ein angebliches Verhör aus der Zelle zu holen. Er wurde mit verbundenen Augen in einen Maschinenraum geführt und von Andergassen, Schiffer und Storz gemeinsam erhängt. Die Leiche wurde wieder in die Zelle gebracht und so platziert, dass es nach einem Selbstmord aussehen sollte. Nachdem die Leiche vom Gefängnischef gefunden worden war, wurde sie von Andergassen und Storz zur Beseitigung in das KZ Durchgangslager Bozen gebracht. Gefangennahme und Verurteilung Am 30. April 1945 floh Andergassen gemeinsam mit Schiffer in einem Auto vor den herannahenden Alliierten Streitkräften. Er wurde jedoch gefasst und gemeinsam mit Schiffer und Storz vor einem amerikanischen Militärtribunal angeklagt. Bei seinem Prozess in Neapel sagte er aus, er sei sicher, dass die Ermordung Halls im vollen Wissen und mit Genehmigung der höchsten Autoritäten geschehen sei. Andergassen wurde wegen der Ermordung und Folterung Halls und vier weiterer amerikanischer sowie zweier britischer Soldaten am 15. Jänner 1946 gemeinsam mit Schiffer und Storz zum Tod durch den Strang verurteilt und am 26. Juli 1946 in einem amerikanischen Kriegsgefangenenlager bei Pisa hingerichtet. Einzelnachweise Literatur * Albrich, Thomas: "Wir lebten wie sie...", Jüdische Lebensgeschichten aus Tirol und Vorarlberg, Innsbruck 1999 * Beimrohr, Wilfried: Die Gestapo in Tirol und Vorarlberg, in: Tiroler Heimat, Jahrbuch für Geschichte und Volkskunde, Innsbruck 2000 * Flöck, Carmella: ... und träumte, ich wäre frei. Eine Tirolerin im Frauenkonzentrationslager Ravensbrück. Erinnerungen an Widerstand und Haft 1938-1945. Hrsg. von Friedrich Stepanek. Innsbruck: Tyrolia, 2012 * Lun, Margareth: NS-Herrschaft in Südtirol, Innsbruck (u.a.) 2004 * O´Donnell, Patrick K.: The Brenner assignment. The untold story of the most daring spy mission of World War II. Cambridge, Mass.: Da Capo, 2008 * O´Donnell, Patrick K.: They Dared Return. The True Story of Jewish Spies Behind the Lines in Nazi Germany. Cambridge, Mass.: Da Capo, 2009 * Steinacher, Gerald: "In der Bozner Zelle erhängt …": Roderick Hall — Einziges Ein-Mann-Unternehmen des amerikanischen Kriegsgeheimdienstes in Südtirol" (1999): University of Nebraska - Lincoln DigitalCommons@University of Nebraska - Lincoln Faculty Publications, Department of History. Paper 118 (abgerufen am 8. Februar 2014) * Steinacher, Gerald: Südtirol und die Geheimdienste 1943-1945, Innsbrucker Forschungen zur Zeitgeschichte, Bd. 15, Innsbruck (u.a.) 2000 Quellen und Weblinks *Gedenkorte Europas 1939-1945: Heinrich Andergassen (1908-1946) (abgerufen am 8. Februar 2014) * Central Intelligence Agency. Remembering OSS’ Heroes: Roderick Stephen Hall and the Brenner Pass Assignment * CIA-Akt Roderick "Steve" Hall Vernehmungsprotokolle und Urteil in Englisch, Aussage Andergassens Seite 31 *Office of Strategic Services Operational Groups: The Tacoma Mission in Northern Italy (abgerufen am 8. Februar 2014) * New York Times York, N.Y: CONFESS KILLING FLIERS: Germans on Trial in Naples for Murder of Americans. 11 Jan 1946, S. 2. * The Washington Post D.C: Tell of Four U.S. Fliers´ Death 11 Jan 1946, S. 9. * Chicago Daily Tribune Ill: 3 NAZIS TO HANG FOR MURDER OF 7 ALLIED TROOPS. 16 Jan 1946, S. 12. * New York Times York, N.Y: 3 GESTAPO MEN TO HANG: Naples Court Gives Verdict in Murder of 7 Allied Soldiers. 16 Jan 1946, S. 7. * New York Times York, N.Y: GERMANS INCENSED AT U.S.-DANES PACT: GERMANS CHARGED WITH KILLING ALLIED MEN IN ITALY. 3. Feb 1946. S. 12. * Los Angeles Times Angeles, Calif: S.S. TORTURE TRIO HANGED. 27 July 1946, S. 5. * New York Times York, N.Y: 3 S.S. OFFICERS HANGED: Trio Convicted of Torture-Killing of 7 Allied Soldiers in Italy. 27 July 1946, S. 5. ---- Kategorie:Militärperson (Erste Republik Österreich) Kategorie:Polizist (Österreich) Kategorie:SS-Mitglied Kategorie:SD-Personal Kategorie:Gestapo-Personal Kategorie:Geschichte Südtirols Kategorie:Person (Sudetenland) Kategorie:Täter des Holocaust Kategorie:NSDAP-Mitglied Kategorie:Hingerichtete Person (Italien) Kategorie:Hingerichtete Person (NS-Täter) Kategorie:Österreicher Kategorie:Deutscher Kategorie:Geboren 1908 Kategorie:Gestorben 1946 Kategorie:Mann